


Pride is not the word I'm looking for

by wilderwestqueen



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilderwestqueen/pseuds/wilderwestqueen
Summary: ASK PROMPT: 'He has your eyes, Hiccup. Look at him.' 
As the sun sets in the sky, Hiccup looks upon his son.





	

It had been the longest day of Hiccup’s life.

It hardly compared to defeating the Red Death and ending a 300 year war by bringing dragons back to society. Defeating Drago, becoming the Alpha, taking over as the chief of the tribe were barely a blip on his radar. All of Hiccup’s misadventures over the years, the exploring, the kidnappings, the heroics – they all seemed to pale in insignificance compared to the stress that had been today. He knew that childbirth was never going to be a walk in the park, but he had been hoping for something smoother sailing.

But it was all over now, Astrid was safe and well, and now they had a beautiful baby boy to show for it.

“You alright?” Hiccup said.

He’d been looking for her for a while. The whole day the house had been swarming with people; after she’d had the baby, it seemed like the entire village had turned up to come and look. He wasn’t surprised that she’d found a quiet moment to slip away.

She was sitting on the back steps of his house, cradling the baby in her arms.

“Exhausted. I don’t remember the last time I was this tired,” she said, but she was smiling. “I was trying to get a moment’s peace.”

Hiccup sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her close. She rested her head on his shoulder.

“You are quite honestly the bravest woman I have ever met,” he said. “Have I mentioned how much I love you?”

“Yes, but tell me again.”

Hiccup grinned. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

The baby gave a cry, and Hiccup took him from Astrid, pulling him close and patting him on the back.

“He’s so much like you,” Astrid said, a fond smile on her face. “He has your eyes, Hiccup. Look at him.”

It was true. He blinked up at Hiccup with wide, curious green eyes, almost a mirror image of Hiccup’s own.

“He’s going to be so great–” Astrid stifled a yawn. “Just you wait.”

She nestled further into Hiccup’s neck, her eyes drooping. “I’m just going to rest for a bit…” she mumbled, her voice trailing away, and in a matter of seconds, she was asleep.

Hiccup kissed her on the forehead, and then, his son in his arms, looked up to watch the sun set.


End file.
